


Wants and Needs

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Michael is a third wheel until he isn't.





	Wants and Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset: http://roominthecastle.tumblr.com/post/171694054904/its-really-quite-simple

It doesn’t feel right. He feels like he’s intruding or seeing something he shouldn’t. Eleanor and Chidi kiss as if they’ve forgotten he’s even there.

~~Maybe they have.~~

Chidi tips her back onto the bed with more confidence than Michael has ever seen him demonstrate. He watches his back muscles ripple as he holds himself up over Eleanor’s prone form. From the part of her face he can see, she’s grinning. It’s a mischievous grin. She turns back over and wraps her arms around his neck, and he lets himself melt into her.

Michael watches for another moment, but then he stands, suddenly extremely self-conscious of how much he wasn’t needed. He figures he can find his bowtie later, and he knows they’ll return his jacket to him once they were no longer occupied with each other.

He’s suddenly struck with the idea that perhaps soulmates existed after all. And maybe it was simply the universe’s plan for him to be their matchmaker.

“I’ve reached the end of my usefulness,” he thinks, fingers toying with the undone buttons of his shirt.

He tries to quietly exit, but of course he rattles the door knob. Stupid, clumsy, useless human body…

“Michael?” a soft voice asks.

He turns back around, sheepish.

“Sorry,” he says. “I was just leaving.”

“Why?” Eleanor asks.

Michael laughs and gestures to the bed.

“I thought that was rather obvious.”

“Come here,” Eleanor says.

She reaches out to him, and he goes to her. He sits down on the bed once more and brushes a lock of hair from her face.

“There you are,” she says.

He looks at her, and then he looks at Chidi.

“I can’t imagine you want me to stay,” Michael says.

Chidi licks his lips. Eleanor watches him think it over.

“It’s what Eleanor wants,” Chidi says.

“And what do _you_ want, Chidi?”

Rather than answer, Chidi suddenly leans in for a kiss, and Eleanor sucks in a sharp breath. Michael hears it over the roar of blood in his ears. Apparently neither he nor she had been expecting him to do this. Chidi slowly pulls away first. Michael shakes his head in disbelief.

“I—”

“I want Eleanor to be happy. Having you here tonight will make her happy.”

Michael looks at her to see her watching with a rapt expression on her face. There’s a glint in her eyes that tells him how much she enjoyed that little display. He can’t help but think that in another universe, she would’ve made an excellent apprentice.

“Okay,” Michael says.

“So you’ll stay?” she asks.

He nods. As if he could ever refuse her.


End file.
